


No Suit

by Alwaysmusic0410



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysmusic0410/pseuds/Alwaysmusic0410
Summary: Backstory: Nora has stated that she wants a suit, even though she is only 5, iris keeps telling her no...now barry is involved.. is barry a sucker?





	No Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing I wanted to write as practice it started on twitter and thought it should be a little longer..Im working on something else that should be longer, but I wanted to see how this would go first. Thank you for taking the time to read it ...have a good day and please leave comments to let me know what you think.

**NO SUIT**

 

"Goodnight guys, love you see you in the morning," Barry says closing the door to the twins room.

"Love you daddy" You hear as the door is completely closed.

Barry begins to walk to the kitchen where Iris is standing with her back turned drying the last of the dishes.  He flashes a smile, that is full of nothing but love and admiration she can't see, but feels it and his eyes on her, she turns around a gives him a smile back.  He starts to walk toward her when she nods her head for him to turn around.  The twins door  was now open an Nora was standing behind Barry.

"Daddy don't forget to tell mommy okay."

"Bed please or I might forget." Barry says giving her a kiss on the top of her head.  Nora goes back into the room and the door closes once more.

Barry starts walking toward Iris again he gives her a quick kiss and grabs some water out the fridge and sits at the island watching Iris.

"That was longer then usual, what book tonight?" Iris asked.

"Our favorite, Runaway Dinosaur." Barry answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"How many times you sucker?"

"I'm not a sucker, its just a really good book."

"How many times Barry?"

"6"

"Really 6 times, and your not a sucker? "

"Maybe I just give better story time then you." Barry says with pride in his voice.

"If you say so.  What were you supposed to tell me?"

"Huh?" Barry says with a confused look on his face.

"Nora told you don't forget to tell me something so what is it?" Iris starts to notice Barry turning a little red, she turns and gives him that you better spill quick look.

"Just about her....suit." Barry says in a low whisper.

"Barry did you just say suit?"

"No....maybe...okay yes." Barry says stuttering.

"So me saying no how many times means nothing?  They are 5 Barry, I want them to be normal kids as long as possible and enjoy doing kid things like we did.  Them having powers isn't going anywhere, their childhood on the other hand will be."  Iris says looking a Barry with a frustrated look.

"I didn't tell them they can have one, at least now anyway because I agree with you 100%,  I want them to enjoy their childhood as much as possible without the world knowing and trying to exploit them and the powers that they have.  We will make that decision together when we think the time is right, but Iris a suit will come and nothing is wrong with being prepared." Barry says trying to gauge Iris reaction.

"Barry Allen I love you and that was a very good speech and I do believe you on some of it, but you are a sucker.  She gave you the eyes didn't she?" Iris says standing with a knowing look and eyebrow raised.

"Yes!...and its all your fault." Barry says defeated with his head down.

"My fault? Really how so?"  Iris says with a smile full of surprise and shock as she lets out a laugh.

"She has your adorable eyes and has watched you manipulate me with those adorable eyes and she has somehow turned them into adorable sad puppy eyes, so tell me how am I supposed to resist that?  Please tell me how, I probably need to call Joe to see how he handled this." Barry releases a long held breath and rubs his forehead.

"Aww babe." Iris says with a giggle as she puts down the last item she was drying.

Iris walks over to Barry, he turns toward her and she slides between his legs, he wraps his arms around her just as she cups his face and brings his lips to hers and kisses him.  Iris breaks free from the kiss moving her arms around Barry's neck and her hands find her way playing in the back of his hair.

"I love you Barry."

"I love you Iris."

"Good, so puppy eyes and all....NO SUIT."

Barry stands up still with his hands around Iris.

"I do love that mama bear mode, but just to let you know I have a suit you cant say no to." Barry flashes Iris a devilish grin that gets the reaction he was looking for.

"Oh really?" Iris says looking up at Barry who now is making his move to her lips, giving her a longer kiss.

"Trust me its your favorite suit." He says as they walk to their bedroom.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading..... please let me know what you thought.


End file.
